My Sweet Naggy Wife
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Marriage. Pregnancy. Lovers' quarrels. Reconciliation. Curry. (All in that exact order I guess) Mpreg!Mika, Fluff and Humor, Slight Smut
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to: Aneki Okumura (sorry I kept you waiting for so long! And I guess you'll have to settle with this one shot first, gomen!) Hope you like it, hun~**

* * *

 **My Sweet Naggy Wife**

"YUU-CHANNN! GET BACK HERE!"

"C'mon, Mika! I said I was sorry..! And please, don't run anymore! You're not in the condition to-"

"Sorry won't cut for this, you jerk! And what do you mean by 'not in the condition'! Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"Where did that come from?! Geez, calm down Mika!"

"Wait till I get my hands on you - AH?!"

"MIKA?!"

Clumsy hands immediately catch the tripping blond, arms wrapping around him to safety and they both fall to the ground, the raven's body taking the fall by hitting the ground first.

* * *

Hey, everyone. I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. I, Yuuichirou Hyakuya, is currently being chased by my ever so beautiful but scary wife, Mikaela Hyakuya before we both stumbled to the ground just now.

Why, you ask?

Because of some stupid mistakes I did, what else?

Oh, did I mention Mika's expecting for three months now? A daddy to be soon, the feeling is sure as heck immeasurable. As was the painful bump on the back of my head.

* * *

"Oww.. Mika are you alright?! Did you got hurt anywhere?" Yuu carefully sits up, gently holding the blond like he's handling a rare piece of national treasure.

"I th-think I'm fine..."

"Didn't I tell you not to run in your current condition? What if something bad happens to Yuu Jr.?" Yuu lightly reprimands.

Mika hisses angrily though, "Oh yeah, now you're blaming it on me? Who made me ran down the blocks in the first place?!"

Mika is never the type to raise his voice when he talks, but look what pregnancy do to him. The previously level headed blond is undergoing what most would called a phase of mood swings and weird cravings during gestation that almost drives Yuu up the walls.

One time, he'll erupt into a fit of giggles at nothing, and the next he'll be bawling his eyes out. Pregnant people are in some way, frighteningly scary, aside from being this close to insanity.

As he reluctantly listens to Mika's endless badgering, Yuu feels something sticky and wet at the back of his head, then a thin line of red liquid trickles down his forehead.

Mika quickly gasps, "Yuu-chan, your head's bleeding...! What did I tell you? You told me to be careful but what're you doing; ended up getting injured instead!"

"Ughh, Mika, please stop nag-" Yuu suddenly feels his head spinning, eyes blurring and the next thing he knew, his face plants onto a thin-framed shoulder. "-ging..." Golden strands and blue eyes as deep as the sea are the last thing he sees before darkness engulfs his sight and mind.

 _ **"Yuu-chan!"**_

* * *

 _When Yuu reopens his eyes, he sees a hunched up figure in front, shoulders trembling, nose sniffling, tears flowing. The person is crying._

 _"Hey, are you alright- wait, Mi..mika..?"_

 _Mika glances from his right shoulder, "I hate you, Yuu-chan. You always leave me alone."_

 _"Eh..?"_

 _"You never appreciate me."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"You never even loved me, didn't you?"_

 _"WHAT- Mika, hold on..!"_

 _"Truth is...me neither." Mika turns to the front again, ready to leave._

 _"Wait! Mika, what the hell are you talking about?! Of course I love-"_

 _"Farewell... Yuu-chan."_

 _"No, Mika wait a minute! Mika!? MIKA-!" He can't move! Why can't he MOVE?!_

 _Mika's silhouette grows smaller and smaller until he finally disappears from view._

 _"NOOOO!"_

* * *

"Hah?!"

Neon green eyes blink open uncoordinatedly. _No way... a dream?_ Yuu laughs bitterly, still panting and sweating bullets. Why the fuck did he dreamt such horrible, horrible nightmare?

 _Okay, Yuu. Breathe man, breathe... you're alright. We're alright._

Calming himself down, the raven finally steadies his gaze and realizes he's been staring at the ceiling of their house. When did he get back to their house? "Heyyy, Mika..?" He calls out, but no one answers.

Across the room is a medium-sized oval mirror just opposite the couch Yuu's lying on. As he props himself up, Yuu catches his own reflection in the mirror and only then the raven realizes his bandaged head.

Ah, that's right... He fell and hit his head hard on the concrete floor while trying to keep Mika safe, if he recalls it correctly.

Where is Mika though? Don't tell me he really did leave me-! Maybe he isn't dreaming after all, this could be the real world that he decides to reject due to fear of losing Mika and from the denial of Mika leaving him.

Yuu gets up on his feet as fast as he can, swaying from left to right in the process. _Now's not the time to feel dizzy, you stupid head!_

"Mika? Mika! Answer me, MIKA! DON'T LEAVE ME-"

"Yuu-chan, what's all the ruckus about? I'm right here..."

Mika appears from the kitchen, wearing an apple green apron that Yuu brought for the him months ago on a whim. A whiff of curry fills the air soon after and Yuu's mouth began to water. So were his eyes.

Mika didn't leave him after all! Thank goodness! That bad dream really shook him up real good, Yuu's not gonna lie about that.

Yuu's eyes wander around the room, anywhere except on Mika, "I-I thought you were. . .uh, nevermind!" He ferociously rubs the spilling tears away from his eyes.

"You thought I was. . .what?" Mika asks as he crosses his arms and leans against the wall next to the kitchen. Yuu-chan is acting weirdly and the blond doesn't like that one bit.

Settling his eyes on the slight bump of Mika's tummy and the dark bags under those sleepy blue eyes sent an inexplicable set of emotions inside of him. Yuu felt so happy yet so afraid at the same time. He realizes he never appreciate his lovely wife enough, he now knows where Mika's irritation buds from.

Slowly, Yuu approaches the blond and stands on his knees in front of Mika, surprising him. Then, he wraps his arms around Mika's waist and plants soft kisses on his stomach, whispering words of promises and oaths, "I promise I'll protect the both of you for eternity, you two meant the world to me. I love you both so so much. So please don't be mad at me anymore. Don't you ever leave me, okay?"

"Y-yuu..chan? What brought this up all of a sudden?" Mika tries to pull away out of embarrassment but Yuu resists and firms his grasp.

"I'd died without you, Mika."

"Yuu-chan... what's wrong really? Are you sick? Did you hit your head _that_ hard?" As far as Mika could remember, Yuu isn't exactly an affectionate person and he can be as dense as a rock sometimes but Mika loved that about him. In fact, he loves everything about the dark-haired man.

Including how adorably awkward Yuu was on their first date, how he blushed until his ears when he proposed to Mika, how emotional he gets when Mika first told him about the incoming baby. Everything, every single thing about Yuu makes Mika feels as if he's on top of the world.

"If you were to disappear from my life, I'll definitely stop breathing..." Yuu brings Mika's wrist to his mouth and peppers more smooches on the slender fingers, one by one.

"Uhh... Yuu-channn.. stop ittt..." Mika desperately covers his flaming red face with his other hand. Yeah he did mentioned how he wished the tight-lipped Yuu would voice out his affections more but this is much more mortifying than he thought!

"I want to be drowned in those dazzling blue eyes of yours forever if I could..."

Mika splutters quickly, "I-I get it so please don't say anymore! I'm gonna die out of mortification at this rate..." He then clutches Yuu's warm back tightly into a hug. "And about me leaving you? Don't even say such nonsense, not even as a joke, dummy." He brings his hand to the unruly black hair and begins tracing his fingers through the silky tresses.

"I'll never leave you, Yuu-chan. And I won't allow you to leave me either." Hands cupping Yuu's face, Mika gazes deeply into Yuu's viridescent eyes before closing his own and bringing his lips close to Yuu's, then he presses them together tenderly.

Mika tastes sweeter than honey, Yuu muses. His kisses soft and moist. And just like a drug, the raven becomes intoxicated and addicted to the blond's smooth, plump lips. He can never have enough of them even after kissing with Mika for so many times now, Yuu simply craves for more and more.

Locking Mika's lips with his own, Yuu tentatively sweeps the tip of his tongue over the quivering lower lip so that the contact lasts less than a second. When Mika reciprocates by opening his mouth wider, Yuu boldly slips his tongue into Mika's slightly parted mouth and begins tackling with the other tongue for dominance.

It feels absolutely wonderful to hold a special person you cherished with all your life close to you. Yuu loves the steamy warmth of their wet lips sucking each other and the feeling of their tongues tangling on one another. He finds the tiny fuzzy hairs on Mika's cheeks adorable, enjoys the blond's natural alluring scent and savors the feel of Mika's warm breath on his face.

"Mika..." Yuu pants as he gently tugs Mika down and pushes him against the wall. One of his hands travels under the apron, eagerly reaching for Mika's chest, feeling his nipples in particular.

"Ah! Yuu-chan, behave..." Mika reminds the puppy-like man but the stubborn Yuu won't back down that easily. "Then, some kisses won't hurt, right?" He grazes his teeth against Mika's pale nape before sucking on the same spot and lightly sinks his teeth onto the milky white skin, earning a whimper from the blond.

"Y-yuu...chan...haa.. W-we really shouldn't..." Mika weakly protests but he's beginning to feel good himself so he doesn't stop his own hands from crawling around Yuu's neck, locking them in position. "Geez... just do whatever you want..."

 _Gruuuuuuu. . ._

Both of them freeze at that instant, startled. Eyes pop open, hands halt in place, words hang at the back of their throats and the tension building in the air slowly dissipates.

A couple of minutes must've past before Mika hesitantly asks, "Yuu-chan, is that your stomach just now?"

"Y-yeah..." Yuu reluctantly admits, his face burns a fascinating crimson color. _Goddammit Yuu, way to go and ruin the moment!_

"Ahaha~ the curry's done so we should go and have our dinner," says Mika as he pulls away from the unmoving Yuu, still at a stupor from his own blunder.

"B-but, Mika... can't we just continue with what we're doing first? Please~~" Yuu pleads as soon as he snaps out of his trance.

 ** _Gruuuuuuuu!_**

"-?!" _Damn you stomachhhhh!_

"Pfft! Hehehe! I don't think your tummy agrees with that, Yuu-chan!" Mika covers his mouth and laughs until he actually tears up. "So, let's eat now?" The blond offers a hand to the blushing raven with a heart-stopping smile.

Sighing, Yuu finally beams at Mika, taking the offered hand into his. "Yeah, let's." Well, at least he gets to hear Mika's rare musical-like laugh, precious as they are, like tinkling of small bells.

He can't wait for the addition of a new member into their family.

 **End~**

* * *

 **Omake:**

They're washing up the dishes in the kitchen after dinner. Yuu suddenly recalls something, "Hey, Mika? How did I get home after I fainted anyway?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you actually carried me back?!" Yuu almost drops the plate from his hand.

"Of course not, silly. I called your friends and Kimizuki was around the area at that time by coincidence. So, he helped me getting you back to our house." Mika reassures the raven.

"Ki-Ki-Kimizuki..?" Yuu loses the ability to speak all of a sudden. Talk about the worst person to have come to his aid ever! Of all the people who could've come, it just had to be that sarcastic telephone pole, didn't it?

"And he actually carried Yuu-chan bridal-styled! It was so amusing I had to snap a picture with my phone." Mika laughs again, unaware of the turbulent chaos going on inside of Yuu's mind.

"I can show it to you later if you-"

"Mika, please say no more. . ." Yuu squeaked, covering his beetroot face with both hands.

Aw, adorable, Mika concludes and pecks his hubby's reddened ear.

 **Owari~**

* * *

 **Okay so I thought of writing a pregnant Mika and irresponsible hubby Yuu (this is my first time writing mpreg fic so pls be gentle with me!) Reading chapter 43 of OnS gave me this idea tbh.**

 **Sort of random and plotless lol~ It's purely fluff between Yuu and Mika I guess? C:**

 **But please read, rate and review, that'll help me a lot! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Twins

**A/N: This is also a contribution in YuuMika week fics compilation that I did the last two weeks. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Day 6 - My Sweet Naggy Wife 2**

 **Episode 2: Twins**

"Papa, Sora-nii's being mean to me again!" A boy with wavy black hair and deep blue eyes ran into Mika's chest and cried loudly.

"No l didn't! Shou-chan just needs to stop being such a crybaby!" Another boy of the same age but with golden locks and emerald eyes protested hotly.

Mika made a combination of sighing whilst chuckling noise. His two adorable twins were at it again, squabbling, bickering and getting on each other's nerves. "What did Sora-chan do to you, Shou-chan?"

"He.. he ruined my drawing!" The little ravenette sobbed, showing a large black smudge on his crayon drawing and Mika gently patted his head.

"There, there... I'm sure Sora-chan didn't mean to do that, right Sora-chan?" Mika glanced at his other son, who nodded sulkily. "And Shou-chan must learn to forgive your brother, okay?" His younger son stopped crying and timidly peeked at his older brother. "...Okay..."

"Well Sora-chan, what do you have to say to Shou-chan?"

Sora slowly approached and shyly patted Shou's head with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Shou-chan. Please don't be mad anymore."

Giggling, Shou lightly shook his head and embraced his blond brother in return. "It's alright. I'm not mad anymore, Sora-nii."

Meanwhile, from the background, Mika was smiling widely watching his two sons' cute little antics. "Where's daddy?" He asked, unaware of a taller figure standing behind him.

"Boo!"

"Ahh?!" Mika screamed, surprise mixed with fear. Turning around, he could see his husband, Yuu, with a Cheshire grin plastered on his face. "You scared me!" Mika pouted, frowning slightly.

As soon as they saw the raven-haired man, the twins chorused, "Daddy!" and jumped on top of Yuu like the rowdy cowboys they were.

"Hey, Sora and Shou. Have you two been good to papa today?" Yuu asked, peppering kisses on top of both of his sons' heads. "Un!" They looked at each other knowingly and simultaneously nodded. Yuu turned to Mika only to find the blond still pouting.

"Sorry, honey. Don't be so mad~" Yuu leaned towards the blond for a kiss in which Mika rejected by pulling away. He hated pranks. Especially jumpscares. And Yuu would always be so full of it, being a playful person he was.

Shou noticed a small pout on his papa's mouth and came closer, tugging at Mika's sleeve. "Papa, you said I have to learn to forgive Sora-nii when he does something wrong. Shouldn't you forgive daddy as well?"

At his youngest's words, Yuu arched an eyebrow, suddenly curious. "What did Sora do to you, Shou?"

"I - I accidentally smudged Shou-chan's drawing..." Sora admitted, forest green eyes guiltily glued to the floor.

"But Sora-nii already said sorry so we're good now!" Shou intervened, jumping to his brother's side and they cuddled together. "So, papa should forgive daddy as well, right Sora-nii?"

"Uh-huh!" The little blond agreed.

Three pairs of eyes stared expectantly at Mika, and he was overcame with the feeling of guilt instead of anger. Maybe he was being a bit too sensitive lately. "...okay. I'll forgive daddy." The blond smiled radiantly and afterwards went and kissed Yuu's cheek.

"I know you won't be able to resist me, hun~" Yuu joked and kissed Mika on the lips by surprise, not minding the two little spectators in front of them.

"Yuu-chan! Not in front of the kids!" Mika nagged for the umpteenth time.

"B-but, Mika~~ it's been three days straight..." Yuu groaned, and Mika could feel how much he's been holding in.

"Um.. tonight, okay? After both Sora-chan and Shou-chan have gone to bed." Mika softly whispered to Yuu, aware of two pairs of curious eyes looking at them in full interest.

"What will daddy and papa do tonight? That's not fair, we wanna join too!" Sora, always the sharp one, spoke first, followed by his younger brother.

"Yeah! Don't left us out while you two do fun things!"

Hearing the words 'fun things' out of Shou's mouth immediately had the older ravenette laughing out loud. Fun things? What he had in mind was fun alright. Just maybe not so suitable for kids.

 _See?_

Mika's eyes seemed to say, those beautiful sapphire orbs almost popped out in irritation.

 _Okay, okay. I got this_.

Yuu assured his pretty little wife using eye contact as well. Angry Mika was so sexy somehow, he mused internally.

"Okay, boys. Since tomorrow's a weekend, both daddy and papa don't have to work, so wanna watch a movie together?" Yuu suggested, earning the two most adorable cheers ever from both his precious sons.

"We do! We do!" The excited twins jumped up and down, saying the same words in synchronisation. They really really loved spending time with both of their parents, especially watching a late night movie together.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika warned, not totally agreeing with Yuu's decision this time. _A movie? Really?_

What? Don't tell me you can't wait that long? Yuu sneakily wiggled both of his eyebrows to the blond. Oh my sweet Mika's so impatient~

Irritated, Mika pinched Yuu's arm when his two boys weren't looking. "Ow!"

"Don't lump me together with you, perverted Yuu-chan." Mika bluntly said, a playful smile crossed his pink lips.

* * *

"Sora-nii, daddy, hurry up!" Young Shou bounced on the couch in the living room beside Mika, he was more than ready to watch the movie. Mika went ahead and playfully pinched Shou's nose. "Careful, Shou-chan."

"We're coming, we're coming!" Sora replied from the kitchen, he was currently making popcorn with Yuu. "Run along first, I'll clean up here." Yuu said, giving the little blond a bowl of hot caramel popcorn and a ruffle to the hair. "Not too fast, little buddy."

"Okay, thanks daddy!" Sora scurried out of the kitchen with the popcorn bowl safe in his hands.

"Yay~ Popcorn!" Shou's excited tiny voice reached Yuu's ears from the living room, causing him to chuckle heartily. Having a beautiful wife and two adorable sons were all he could ever ask for. He wouldn't wish for anything else. Quickly cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, Yuu prepared two mugs of hot coffee, one black for Mika and a sweetened one for himself and another two mugs of hot cocoa for Sora and Shou.

"Daddy!" The twins greeted Yuu as soon as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yuu-chan, there you are." Mika's lips curved upwards beautifully.

"Here you go, Mika." Yuu handed the coffee mug to the blond and Mika kissed his cheek in return. "Thanks, love."

"And these are for my two little pumpkins." Yuu then offered the tray containing the hot cocoa drinks to his sons.

"Thank you, daddy!" Both Sora and Shou chimed together.

Yuu flipped through the list of movies they have in the TV cabinet. "Alrighty! Which movie do you want to watch today?"

"Whose turn to choose is it?" Mika asked, looking at his two angels.

"Me, me!" Shou excitedly raised his hand and Yuu picked the little ravenette up. "Okay, which one do you wanna watch, Shou-chan?"

"How about...this one?" Shou randomly picked a 3D animation movie about a bunny inspired to be a police officer and handed it to Yuu.

"Sure thing." Yuu gave a little ruffle to Shou's hair and played the movie. The two of them hurried back to their couch with both Sora and Shou in the middle between Yuu and Mika. As the movie went on, Yuu quietly snaked his arm around Mika who was quite absorbed with the show, just like the twins. Trying to grab his attention, the raven twirled one of Mika's soft, yellow locks with his finger, grazing his ear a few times.

'Yuu-chan...' Mika eyed his husband warily.

'What?' Yuu faked an innocent look.

'You said you'd wait.'

'Did I?'

'Yes. Yes, you did. Now, let me watch the movie in peace.'

'Why, Mika... I didn't know you were such a kid at heart.'

'Shut up, Yuu-chan...'

On the other hand, both Sora and Shou held back a giggle from bursting out as they silently witnessed their parents' childish little bicker, but pretending to not noticing anything at all.

* * *

The end credit song played in the background and Yuu reopened his eyes, rubbing it tiredly before letting out a yawn. He dozed off in the middle of the movie, did he? Glancing to his left, Yuu saw three heads bumping close together. Sora was leaning against Shou while Mika's head rested on top of Sora's. Mika and the twins were sound asleep with a peaceful expression on their faces. A warm smile slowly made its way on Yuu's lips. "Oh well... perhaps another time, Mika." He planted a kiss on Sora and Shou's foreheads and last, smooched Mika's lips softly, his own lips lingered on Mika's for a short while.

"I love the three of you so, so much..." Yuu whispered, slowly falling asleep as well after circling his arm around the three of them, his most precious family.

 **End~**

* * *

 **Copied from my yuumika week endnote: Today's theme is Family, Cuddling or Kissing. I so love the idea of Yuu and Mika as a married couple with their own kids~ Basically, Sora and Shou are my OCs and what I imagined how they would look like. Sora means 'sky' while Shou means 'soar' or 'glide'. Appearance wise, Sora has Mika's hair but Yuu's sharp, green eyes while Shou has Yuu's jet black hair and Mika's blue eyes. Personality wise, Sora is more straightforward and brash while Shou's the more quiet and gentle one.**

 **Tell me if you guys want another chapter for this fic because I would love to write more about them (not anytime soon tho hehe).**


End file.
